


Tell The World

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Kai showss the footballing world just who he is
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 21





	Tell The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. I am sorry  
> Disclaimer: none of this is real, it is fake and I have never claimed it to be real.

It was Kai's last game before he finally retired, he was so nervous. He wasn't sure how everyone would take what he had planned, but he knew he would follow through with it. He wanted to show the world who he really was. He had talked to his manager and coaching staff about it and while they had been hesitant, they had eventually agreed.   
His teammate patted his back "you got this captain" they had winked with a laugh. Kai had been given the privilege to wear the captains band tonight. He thought of it as a nice gesture from his teammates and coaches.  
They walked out of the tunnel, it was the last game of the season, and here he was with his Leverkusen teammates. He had known he wanted to retire here, it was where his career had began, and where he had found his love. He hoped they were here, now all he had to do was hope people noticed the change.  
He stepped out, a smile on his face.  
When kick off came Kai forgot about his worries, he played as he would have. 

His teammate has slipped him the ball, and after slipping around a few defenders he had banged the football into the back of the net. Without thinking he ran to where he knew Julian and their kids would be, he slipped the shirt off his head showing the name to the crowd. Brandt. Kai could hear them announcing his goal.  
"Havertz has just banged in a goal! Hold on a moment! He seems to be wearing a Brandt jersey."  
"Kai Brandt has scored in his last game before his retirement!"   
Kai felt wonderful even as the referee came over to give him a yellow card, he didn't care. The world knew. 

Soon the game came to an end, Leverkusen had won, they'd secured their spot for the Champions League. And Kai had had a fantastic last game. He saw Julian and their kids come running to him, Kai jumped into the older mans arms, just like he had done so many times at this stadium. He kissed Julian fiercely, for the world to see. In the back of his mind he knew they'd have some people bitching about it, but most of them would support them. Julian held onto him tightly, he knew Kai had been planning something when the younger had asked if they could go public but he didnt think its be this grand.  
He put his husband on the ground, both picking up one of their children.   
"I'm so proud of you liebe" Julian smiled, kissing Kai's cheek.  
Kai beamed, he felt as if he owned the world, (he would later tell Julian , in a more private setting, that he did indeed own the world. For Julian was his world)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry for it being so short  
> Mental illness is a bitch  
> I just had the idea to write this and I did
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @berndsteno1


End file.
